Confession Rehearsal
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Amu confesses her feelings to Kukai...as practice. Bummer!


[A/N] My otp again...a oneshot to fill my absence :L

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara. This songfic is based off of 'Confession Rehearsal' sung by GUMI (c) Internet Co., Ltd

* * *

"Sorry to be so sudden," she fidgeted with her uniform, "but I've liked you for a long time!"

Keeping my gaze down, a blush crept up to my cheeks turning the tips of my ears red. My heart hammered in my chest, the noise echoing in my ears. Too nervous to see his expression I bit my lip. _'Can you hear it?_' I wondered. '_The sound of my heart?'_

Shaking my head suddenly, I looked up and grinned at him. "Ha, did ya think I was for real? No way!"

Kukai gaped at me, shock registered all over his face. His emerald eyes were big, a pink tinting his cheeks. The moment I revealed the truth he quickly turned away, stalking out the front doors to the steps outside. I giggled and followed him, swinging my bag cheerfully. He kept his gaze forward, ignoring me. I pouted.

"Was I cute? Did I make your heart skip a beat?" I linked my arm through his. "Hey, lighten up! Can't you take a joke?"

"Hold up," he looked at me, "are you gonna get serious?"

My jaw dropped then I blushed again. "S-shut up you jerk! Don't joke about that."

He laughed as we crossed the small bridge. I rolled my eyes at his joke. Kukai was the Joker and he fit the part perfectly - unfortunately. The Guardians had all moved up and most of us were part of the Elite Guardians (kudos to the Headmaster for such a creative title). Yaya was still a grade below since she was the youngest so that left me, Kukai, Kairi, Rima, and Tadase. Kairi returned to Japan to study at the new school we moved to. His unrequited love was sweet but over the past year I had grown much closer to Kukai. We had even become neighbors!

"Oh, I say we take the long way today!" I chirped.

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanna make a stop on the way home," I pulled him forward. "I have a craving for chocolate ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" He raised his eyebrows. "You haven't even had dinner yet; did you even bring any money?"

"Nah, of course not!" I smiled. "You'll pay for me right _senpai_?"

He was surprised, blushing at the sudden title. "J-jeez, fine. If you put it that way."

Surprisingly, I found that if I called him that he would get really embarrassed since I rarely used it back at the academy. It was cute. Another little tidbit I picked up while I got to know him over the past year. Chatting about past times, we grabbed two small ice cream cones and continued on home. Kukai dropped me off at my little apartment with a cheerful goodbye and hurried off next door.

I finished my ice cream and dropped my bag on the hook. I started a warm bath and took my cellphone out to charge. I lived by myself with my parents occasionally sending me money to pay rent. It was nice to live here alone; no one bothered me while I did my homework and I got to do whatever I wanted! (Not that I did anything much different then I did at home.) I quickly undressed and hopped into my steaming bath.

Sulking, I slid down with a sigh. My stupid confession. I can't believe I said those things! I blew bubbles in the water, thinking about tomorrow. Yeah, maybe I'll tell the person I like we're destined to be together._ 'I hope you can cheer me on Kukai...'_

After my bath, I flopped on my bed and opened my cellphone. It wasn't too late, right? I texted Kukai seconds later he responded.

'You'll cheer me on, right Kukai?'

'Yeah'

'Promise? (OvO)'

'I promise (~_~;)'

'Hey what's with the face? ! ? Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）'

'(-_-)zzz'

'Fine idiot ( ｀∧´)'

I harrumphed and threw it across the carpet, crossing my arms. It sounded with a small bell, signaling Kukai's reply. I tried to stop myself but I had already picked it up, opening his message to read.

'sorry i was joking'

A smile had already found its way to my face.

'I know (￣▽￣)'

- - -[ **DAY 2** ]- - -

_"Today's Libra fortune is...super lucky! Looking for a promotion? Good grades on a test? Maybe even a love confession! Go for it because today your super super lucky day!"_

I finished up my noodles with a roll of my eyes. So today was my lucky day, eh? I put away the bowl and shut off the tv. Not that I believe in all that nonsense. I hurried upstairs to change into my uniform and realized I had lots of time before I had to wake up Kukai. _Hmm...my lucky day..._

I opened the small plastic drawer my mom had filled with cosmetics that I rarely used and pulled out mascara. '_Maybe today I'll make myself into like, a really real girl.'_

I put on light makeup and pulled my hair into a stylish side pony. Observing myself in the mirror, I looked at my silly reflection. Who was I kidding? I didn't know how to put on make up! I quickly ran around looking for makeup remover in the bathroom. I ran out and started looking in the kitchen realizing quickly that I didn't use make up often so I never bought any in the first place!

"Amu?"

I jumped with a little shriek. "K-Kukai you idiot! I could have been naked!"

"_You're_ the idiot," he pointed at the clock. "You didn't wake me up today and we're going to be late!"

I widened my eyes and rushed to the door, forgetting all about my little problem. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag. "Hurry up Kukai! We don't have much time - we'll have to run for it!"

As I ran down the street, Kukai slammed my door behind him and quickly caught up to me. He hoisted me over his shoulder in one fluid motion, catching me by surprise. I blushed when I realized his hand was on my butt.

"O-oh my gosh, you p-pervert!" I smacked his head. "Move your hand!"

"We'll be faster if I run!" He shouted over his shoulder. "_Ow-ow!_ Hey, stop hitting me! I'm trying to get us to school!"

In the end, we were late. We dashed through the hallways, the bell already signaling classes to start. I was behind Kukai, my short legs barely able to follow his long strides. Jeez, he should slow down! When did he even get that tall? The hallways were empty - no doubt, students were in the classrooms already. I stopped to catch my breath, putting my hands on my knees and panting. Kukai heard me stop and turned, panting lightly as well.

"We almost made it," he sighed.

I nodded too out-of-breath to reply. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and realized I was still wearing makeup! I widened my eyes and quickly dabbed the sweat off my face with my arm. I looked back up at Kukai, pursing my lip in realization: this was my chance. Dare I say it for real this time?

"Hey," he sat on the windowsill, looking away from me. "Listen, about yesterday...I'm really cheering you - "

"Sorry, I know I lie all the time," I blurted squeezing my eyes shut. "But I've liked you for a long time and I can't hide it anymore!"

I had turned my face back down, my body starting to tremble and shake. I had used to my voice to show my love wasn't fake. '_Please don't make me keep on going, the words I can't rehearse! Say something...!'_

I gulped and faced him boldly even though I was terrified. He slowly stood, facing me with an expressionless mask. I tightened my sweaty palms, my face heating up again. I wasn't joking, this time I was serious!

He grinned suddenly and laced his fingers behind his head. "I like you too!"

I stared at him for a moment then laughed with relief. His cheeks had turned a little pink like mine. Unexpectedly, he pulled my hand into his and began walking down the hallway again.

"Come on, we gotta get to class."

I followed at a loss for words, his warm hand clutching my gross sweaty hand. I shook my head and smiled, tightening my fingers. A lucky day indeed.

[ ＥＮＤ ＊]


End file.
